Hounded (Survive)
"Hounded" is the sixth episode of the third Season and twenty-fourth overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. ''It premiered on May 6 at 10:00 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot Sophia talks to the person on the phone. The person on the other line, a woman, says she will think about allowing Sophia and her group to merge with hers. She then hangs up, prompting Sophia to check on Carl and the others. A prison survivor in a riot suit is seen running across an open field to the car that Rick and the scouting party used to get to Woodbury. The car doesn't move from the mud, and a mass of zombies are surrounding it. Andrea and The Governor get to talking and Andrea tells him that she belongs on the wall as a lookout. He allows it, and Andrea is seen talking to Eugene Cooney. They notice a walker and Eugene attempts to shoot it with a bow, missing twice. Andrea hops the wall, killing it with a knife. Eugene becomes irritated with Andrea, stating that people don't go over the wall. Andrea realizes that she enjoyed the arena fights from the previous night. Sophia gets a call from a man from the woman's group. He begins to question Sophia, including the means of Amy's death. Sophia refuses to talk about it, and the man hangs up, causing Sophia to break down. Sophia then informs Hershel of the other group, but when Hershel picks the phone up, he hears only static. Hershel asks Sophia if she wants to talk, but Sophia declines the offer. Merle and Harold Aberthany are ambushed by Michonne. She nearly kills Harold, whose skin is slashed, but is saved by Merle. Merle and Michonne then get into a scuffle, but are ambushed by walkers. Harold saves Merle by stabbing a walker that had cornered him, while Michonne scrambles away from a walker. In the process, she cuts its abdomen open, spilling its guts onto her. In the confusion, she escapes again, but this time with a bullet wound in the thigh from Merle. When Michonne is again accosted by walkers, they walk right past her as if she is not even there, which leads her to deduce that walker guts had created a sort of camouflage against the other walkers, similar to when Rick and Glenn smeared guts all over themselves in Season 1's Guts. After losing sight of Michonne, Merle suggests that they go back to Woodbury and inform The Governor that they killed her. In Hershel's vegetable garden, Charlie and Beth Greene are talking about candy bars, which Axel and the other prisoners ate before they arrived. Lori is crying and worrying about Rick, who has been missing for two days. Summer tries to cheer her up. Charlie and Maggie have made their way to town. Michonne sees them from behind a car and watches as they gather supplies, including a toy for the baby. Merle then sneaks up, and Charlie and Maggie raise their guns toward him. Merle recognizes Charlie and they have a conversation about each other's survival. Merle asks about Daryl and Charlie reveals that he's alive, which causes Merle to want to return to their camp along with Maggie and Charlie, but Charlie refuses, causing a scuffle. In the ensuing confusion, Merle grabs Maggie, holds his gun to her head, and orders Charlie to drive the three of them to Woodbury. Daryl, Carl, and Oscar are searching the lower levels of the prison. Daryl talks about his mother and how she had died in a house fire. Eventually, the three come upon a walker. Daryl kills it, and notices Carol's knife in the side of its throat. Angered, he begins to stab the knife into the floor and wall. He slides down the wall and sits down. He notices a door budge and opens it, revealing a weakened, but alive, Carol inside. He carries her back to the others. At the generator room, Hershel, Beth, and Axel are looking for the fuel tank. Axel finds it, and starts pouring in the gas. They start to talk about Rick and the others, and Axel says they might come back. He remembers Maggie is missing Glenn and apologizes. Andrea and Philip talk about Andrea's behavior on the wall. Philip tells her that she's no longer suitable for the wall. She admits that she enjoyed the fights and was angered that she enjoyed them. Later on, they enjoy a drink outside. Soon after this, Merle returns with Maggie and informs The Governor that Michonne is dead. When asked for her head and katana, Merle can not produce them. Sophia talks again on the phone and the woman on the other end tells her that she is Amy and that she was "talking" to the people who had died in the group previously -- Amy, Jim, and Jacqui-— and Sophia breaks down again, telling her how sorry she was for not telling her how she felt about her and allowing her to die. The connection breaks up and Sophia hangs up, as she can no longer understand her. Feeling better after having her "conversation" with Amy, she walks out of the prison with the baby and the group, before handing it to Carl. Curious, she spots a figure carrying a basket and a bag along with a group of walkers. She approaches the fence and realizes that the figure is actually a survivor: Charlie, carrying the supplies that her and Maggie had been forced to leave behind. Deaths *None Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee *Emma Bell as Amy Peletier ''(Voice Only, Hallucination) *Andrew Rothenberg as Jim (Voice Only, Hallucination) *Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui (Voice Only, Hallucination) Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony *Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell as Judith Grimes Trivia *Emma Bell, Andrew Rothenberg and Jeryl Prescott Sales make cameos in this episode as Amy, Jim and Jacqui, they do not appear physically, but vocally.